The Older Brother
by Teddy1008
Summary: Being the older brother carries lots of weight. Being the older brother means that you have to be responsible for yourself and your little brothers, and Elladan, Fili, and some of our other favourite characters find that out eventually. WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING!
1. Elladan and Elrohir

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. Mostly belongs to Tolkien, with the exception of some of my own characters (Glorendil, etc)**

**Author's Note: New story up for readers! I've just started this, so I hope it's good! Tell me what you think! This contains spanking, so please don't read if you don't like. You've been warned! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

(Elladan's POV)

"You cannot be serious."

"I am completely serious."

"No."

But, Elladan!"

"No, Elrohir," I said sternly. '"N.O."

Elrohir's face turned red and he stared at me in disbelief. "But ... but ... we did the same thing last time. You didn't mind then. You didn't care. You even came with me! And we both enjoyed it, didn't you?"

My face was stony and I met my brother's eyes. "Aye, perhaps I enjoyed some of it, but I hated it the moment we were almost killed by wild wolves!" I struggled to lower my voice, taking a deep breath. "Elrohir, Ada was furious when he found out. Don't you remember the thrashing we got? Our backsides were sore for days!"

"Aye. But ..." Elrohir bit his lip. "But Elladan, we laughed about it later," he said in a hushed voice. "We both knew that it was dangerous, but we still agreed that it was fun."

"I still regret it," I sighed. I shot him a fierce loo. "And we shall not be doing it again!"

Elrohir scowled. "You are acting like Ada!" he snarled, slamming a palm into the desk.

"And you are acting like a little elfling! Are you four years old like Estel?" I shot back, my temper flaring at my brother's stubbornness. With a deep scowl and glorious pout, he turned and stomped away. "Do not stray from our boundaries!" I called after him, and received a door slamming for an answer.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, then picked up my quill and began to finish the essay I had been writing. I scowled down at the parchment.

_Pesky little brothers_, I thought sullenly.

* * *

"Good morning, Elladan."

"Good morning, Ada," Elladan replied.

Elladan glanced over and saw Elrohir, sitting in a chair and sullenly stirring a bowl of porridge. Elladan grimaced as Elrond placed a bowl of porridge in front of him as well. He hated porridge. He glanced up and Elrond, who raised an eyebrow at him sternly. With a sigh, Elladan picked up the spoon and began to reluctantly eat, knowing that a lecture would be coming if he didn't.

"Is something wrong, Elrohir?"

Elladan glanced up. Elrond was looking down at Elrohir, looking concerned. "You usually like porridge. Would you like some more nuts and fruits in it?"

Elrohir shook his head and put the spoon into his mouth. It looked like it pained him just to eat, and Elladan couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh softly. That earned him a stern glance from Elrond, and he quickly looked down.

"I am just not hungry, Ada," Elrohir murmured. He looked up, chewing his bottom lip. It was an old habit of his. "May I be excused, Ada?"

Elrond frowned down at him. "Five more mouthfuls, then you may go," he directed.

With an exaggerated sigh, Elrohir quickly shoveled the porridge down his throat as fast as he could and Elladan cast him a frown. Elrohir caught it then blushed and looked down. He stood up and walked quickly away without looking back. Elrond sat down beside Elladan, gazing at his son. Elladan looked up, then gulped. Uh-oh.

"Do you know what is on Elladan's mind recently?" Elrond asked quietly.

Elladan looked at him, slightly surprised. "No, Ada," he lied. "But I can find out, if you want."

Elrond merely sighed and looked tired.

* * *

"Elrohir!"

Elrohir spun around. A shadowy figure was coming toward him ... oh. It was just Elladan. "Hello, Elladan," Elrohir said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"What are you doing here, wandering the halls alone?"

Elrohir felt like stomping his foot in frustration when he heard the suspicion in his brother's voice. "You can trust me, you know," he muttered under his breath. "You're being such an arse."

"What did you just call me?"

Elrohir gulped. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he scolded himself. Elladan had very keen hearing. Hearing that was even keener than his or even Glorfindel's. Elladan's eyes were glinting dangerously, in a similar way like Elrond's whenever a lecture was coming. "Did you just call me what I thought you said?"

Elrohir chewed his lip, then quickly spat it out when he saw his brother's brow shoot up. "I'm sorry," he offered, feeling miserable. He felt horrible. _What a good brother I am_, he thought sulkily.

Elladan moved forward and leaned in close until his warm breath stirred Elrohir's hair. "If I ever hear you call me that again, I won't hesitate to pull you over my knee like Ada does."

Elrohir's frustration and fury broke, his face turning scarlet at the thought of his brother spanking me. "No!" he snarled. He jabbed a finger into Elladan's chest sharply. "What makes you think that I'll obey whatever you tell me to do?"

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Go to bed, Elrohir. Cool that temper down. I don't want to see it again." And he turned and strode away.

Elrohir quivered in anger. _Stupid, STUPID brother! Thinking that he can boss me around_, Elrohir thought furiously and turned to storm away. Bed? Not yet. Definitely not, especially since Elladan told him to go to bed, as if he were a mere elfling. He stormed out, fuming.

His breath came in ragged breathing and he sat down on the grass with a sigh. He was a horrible brother. He sat there for a while, content and peaceful. A hand landed on his shoulder and Elrohir jumped, spinning around. Glorfindel smiled down at him.

"Elrohir? What are you doing here alone? Should you not be in bed?"

"I am not a little elfling who needs to go to bed at eight," Elrohir muttered. Glorfindel sat down beside him, much to his annoyance.

"Nay. But you are acting like one," Glorfindel murmured. Elrohir glowered at him, and Glorfindel stared back. "You are troubled, little one. I can feel it. What bothers you so much?"

Elrohir sighed, squirming under the balrog-slayer's steady gaze. "Not much," he said at last. "I am just in a fight with my brother. He treats me like I'm Estel, like I'm just a foolish elfling who doesn't know anything of the world! I do know! I know everything he does! And now he is acting like Ada, scolding me and threatening me with spank-" He stopped abruptly, feeling his face burn.

Glorfindel merely grinned at him affectionately, then reached over and tousled his hair. Elrohir scowled. "Aye, perhaps you do know a bit of the world. But not all of it. You are just an elf in a big, big world. There is still much to be seen."

"You sound like Mithrandir," Elrohir grumbled, hearing Glorfindel bark a laugh.

"Perhaps I do." He sounded amused. "Mithrandir is a wise man. All elves know that."

"I never said I didn't think that." Elrohir sighed. "I do not understand. Elladan was always my ... my comrade in mischief. We were partners, and we did everything together. But now he is acting like he's my Ada. I don't like it, Glorfindel. Not one bit."

Glorfindel sighed and leaned back, letting the gentle breeze whip his golden hair back. "Older brothers do that."

"He isn't older."

Glorfindel shot Elrohir a fierce look. "By a few moments, he is, Elrohir. Perhaps you should respect that." Glorfindel sighed and closed his eyes. "I had a younger brother once."

"Once?" Elrohir glanced at him, certain that a story was coming. And Glorfindel was the best at telling stories.

"Aye. Listen carefully, son of Elrond, and then perhaps you will understand your brother's behaviour."

* * *

_"Glorfindel! Glorfy!"_

_"Do not call me by that name," Glorfindel grumbled as a younger but similar-looking elf ran up to him. "I told you I don't like that name, you little brat."_

_The younger elfling beamed at him, knowing that Glorfindel didn't mean anything by the names he called his little brother. "Glorfindel, my friends are planning to head out the Ice River. May I join them?"_

_"The Ice River?" Glorfindel gasped. "Are you mad, Glorendil? The Ice River? Do you not know how dangerous that is?"_

_Glorendil pouted gloriously. "I knew you would say 'no'."_

_"Of course I would say no!" Glorfindel said with a scowl. "Don't you know how dangerous that place is? You never know when the ice is going to break. You never know what animals or foul creatures live there."_

_"Aye, Glorfindel, I get it," Glorendil said with a roll of his eyes. "But-" He broke off with a yelp as Glorfindel swatted him, hard._

_"No! Do not even think about going to Ice River. If you do, I shall not hesitate to spank your naughty little bottom until you beg for forgiveness."_

_"Spank me? You?" Glorendil barked out laughter, and Glorfindel felt a flash of anger. "You could never spank me. You don't know how!"_

_"Mind your tongue, little brother," Glorfindel warned, bending down and narrowing his eyes. "Remember, I'm still your older brother, and I deserve some respect."_

_"Respect. That's all you care about these days!" Glorendil flung back at him and turned and stomped away._

_"Heed my words well, Glorendil!" Glorfindel called after him. "Do not dare go to the Ice River!"_

* * *

"Did he?"

Glorfindel paused. "What?"

"Did he go to the Ice River?" Elrohir asked. He had been hooked up on Glorfindel's words, not missing a single beat of it.

Glorfindel gave him a smile. "Listen, and you shall find out."

* * *

_"Glorfindel! Glorfindel!"_

_Glorfindel woke with a jerk, surprised. He yawned and sat up. "Hmmm?"_

_His old friend, Annúndir, was shaking him. "Glorfindel! Your brother is not here! He is gone!"_

_"Gone? What do you mean?" Glorfindel was wide awake now. "Surely not-"_

_"Aye. It seems my two little brothers have gone as well. Little bratling," Annúndir said grimly._

_"The Ice River?" Glorfindel groaned. He rubbed his forehead. "No. He wouldn't."_

_"Aye. That mischievous elfling, Lostor, has bribed them to come with them. Just wait 'till I get my hands on Faethor and Mitthor," Annúndir growled. "Come, Glorfindel. No time to waste! We must catch our brothers ere they get in even more trouble than they already are._

_And so they dashed in the direction of the Ice River, knowing that even if they were a split second late, it could be too late. To Glorfindel's utter relief, he saw five unharmed, small elflings on the ice. He could recognize his little brother instantly. Glorendil was in the middle, laughing as he took Mitthor and Faethor by the hands and spun them around._

_Glorfindel recognized Lostor and his foster brother, Aurion. The five elflings put together equalled trouble. "Glorendil!" Glorfindel shouted as he neared. He briefly heard Glorendil mutter a curse that made the other elflings stifle giggles, then trudge toward his way. "Never in my life ..." Glorfindel was growling as he snatched his brother close to him by the arm, making him wince. "Thank you, Annúndir. And good luck with your own elflings."_

_Annúndir merely gave a nod. Glorfindel looked down at his now-miserable little brother. "Come, brother. You are in deep, deep trouble indeed."_

* * *

"Did you spank him?" Elrohir gasped. "You spanked him, didn't you? You warmed up his deserving backside?"

Glorfindel let out a grumble. "Your deserving backside shall be very warm indeed if you keep interrupting."

"Oh. Well." Elrohir chewed his lip. "Sorry. Please, go on."

Glorfindel gave a brief nod, then continued.

* * *

_"Glorfindel! Glorfindel! Not fair!" Glorendil snarled as Glorfindel pulled him over to the corner of the room._

_"This is very fair, little elfling," Glorfindel scolded as he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Now, stay here. I shall try and calm my temper before I start spanking your naughty little bottom." He deliberately chose words that he knew Glorendil hated, knowing that it would make him squirm and feel small inside. A bit of humility would do the arrogant elfling good._

_Glorendil gulped and fell silent._

_Glorfindel let him stay like that for a few minutes, merely gazing at his back and gritting his teeth. "That was a foolish idea, you know that?'_

_"Uh-huh," came the soft reply. "I'm sorry."_

_"Was it Lostor who suggested it?" Glorfindel questioned._

_No reply._

_"Glorendil."_

_"I don't want to get him in trouble," Glorendil said softly._

_Glorfindel barely managed to suppress a sigh. "He already is in trouble, elfling. Now, answer me."_

_Glorendil was silent for a few moments, then when Glorfindel was about to warn him again, he murmured, "Yes. It was."_

_Glorfindel sighed. That elfling. The troublesome, mischievous elfling. Unaware of the dangers of wandering out at night and sliding on ice that could be very well thin._

_"Glorfindel?"_

_"Yes, elfling?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Mmm. You shall be sorry soon. Come over here, Glorendil." Glorfindel watched his brother turn around and slowly begin to shuffle toward him, quite reluctantly. "One." Glorendil's eyes widened and his footsteps became quicker. Their father only counted when he was truly vexed, and a truly vexed Ada was never good._

_"Glorendil, little brother. Why did you disobey?" Glorfindel sighed._

_"I don't know."_

_"Mmm." The customary answer. 'I don't know' was a good way of squirming out of a question that you didn't want to answer. Glorfindel knew that from experience. He merely sighed, then patted his lap. "Come. Over my knee."_

_Glorendil was frozen, staring at the knees._

_"Glorendil."_

_Glorfindel met his brother's eyes. He hoped that he wasn't looking too stern. That would only frighten his brother more. "It's all right, little elfling. I know what I'm doing; I would never harm you. You know that, don't you?"_

_Glorendil slowly nodded._

_"Then, come, little brother."_

_Glorendil slowly lowered himself over Glorfindel's lap and lay there, quivering. Glorfindel grasped the waist of his leggings and said, "Up." Glorendil helpfully raised his hips and Glorfindel pulled them all the way down and off._

_"Glorfindel!"_

_"Hush."_

_"But-but! Ada never pulled them all the way down-"_

_"I know. But I'm not Ada."_

_"But- Glorfin- OW!"_

_"I told you, hush."_

_Glorendil went silent, lying over Glorfindel's lap, trembling and quivering as he gulped and wrapped an arm around his brother's leg. "You ready?" Glorfindel asked quietly._

_"Yes."_

_"Good." SWAT!_

_"Ahhh!" Glorendil cried out. "OW! Ow, ow, ow! Glorfindel!" he whined._

_Glorfindel ignored his brother and merely focused on warming the little wriggling bottom on his lap. His little brother continued to be vocal, crying out and jerking with every hard swat._

_"AHHHH!" Glorendil flung a hand back to desperately block the swats that came raining down._

_"Glorendil."_

_"Uh ... uh-huh?"_

_"Move that hand, little elfling," Glorfindel said sternly. "Else I shall move it for you."_

_Whimpering softly and knowing what was expected of him, Glorendil slowly pulled his hand back. "Very good, sweetling." Then Glorfindel began to spank again, swatting down._

_"AHHHH! GLORFINDEL!"_

_"Aye?"_

_Of course, there was nothing to say, so Glorendil merely kicked and cried and wailed. When his backside was a rosy pink, Glorfindel decided that his brother would be more than eager to discuss the matter with him now. "How are we doing, my dear baby brother?" he murmured, resting his hand on Glorendil's bottom._

_"We? I don't see you being spanked, you big oaf! AHHHHHHH!"_

_"Enough of that cheek," Glorfindel scolded. "Was I wrong? Do you need more spanking before our discussion regarding this naughty thing you've done?"_

_"AHHHHHHHHH! GLORFINDEL! N-nooooo! No, sir!"_

_Glorfindel smiled at the 'sir'. Never had he been called that until today. Sniffing a laugh, he rested his hand on his brother's bottom once more, and asked again, "How are we doing?"_

_"Fine. T-thank you very much, b-bruver."_

_Ah. So his speech was limited already. Glorfindel felt a flash of grimness. Well, perhaps it had been ... distressing for Glorfindel to be spanking him. He didn't break this quickly with Ada._

_"Y-you done, big br-bruver?"_

_Glorfindel snorted. "Not yet."_

_Glorendil whined and buried his face into the palm of his hands. Glorfindel patted and raked his fingers gently through his little brother's soft, silky hair. "Shhh, sweetling. It's all right. Almost over. Just a bit more, hmm?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_They talked like that for a while, until Glorfindel asked the most important question. "Glorendil, why am I spanking you?"_

_Glorendil shuddered and didn't answer. Glorfindel began to swat again, though lightly, but Glorendil burst out into wails and tears as his already burning bottom began to burn more. "Answer me, sweet little one."_

_"AHHHHHH! I-I ..."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"OW! AHHHHHH! OwOwOw! Glorfindel!" Glorendil howled._

_"Why am I spanking you?" Glorfindel prompted once more._

_"AHHH!"_

_Glorfindel sighed and paused for a moment. "You can answer it yourself, you know," he said in a quiet voice as he stroked his brother's hair. "It's not that hard." But it was. And Glorfindel knew that from experience._

_"I ... I ..." Glorendil burst into sobs. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry, G-Glorfy! Big, big sorry!"_

_"I know," Glorfindel said gently. He planted a kiss on his brother's forehead once he scooped him up and held him tight._

_"S-sorry ... I-I know y-you don't l-like t-that name," Glorendil choked out between sobs._

_"It's all right," Glorfindel soothed, slightly alarmed at his sobbing brother. Ada spanked them when they got into mischief, but he never broke down like this before. "Perhaps we'll make this time an exception, hmm?"_

_With a soft sob, Glorendil nodded once and buried his face into Glorfindel's chest. Glorfindel rubbed his back soothingly, and when Glorendil seemed to calm down a bit he asked once more, "Why did I spank you, Glorendil?"_

_Glorfindel looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. He was a mess. He was sniffling and his hair was messy and tear tracks were on his cheeks. "I ... Because I disobeyed you. Y-you were fur-y ... fur ... mad at me," he sniffled._

_"No. Perhaps I was, but not at you. I was angry about what you did," Glorfindel corrected. "And that's not the correct answer, my naughty little elfling. Try again."_

_Confusion showed in Glorendil's eyes, and he tried once more. "Because ... because ..." He trailed off, then moaned and buried his face into his brother's chest. "I ... I dunno, Glorfindel. H-help, please."_

_"Aye. I shall help," Glorfindel agreed, affectionately kissing his brother's forehead once more. He hummed for a while, then said, "Glorendil, what do I say to you every night before we sleep?"_

_Glorendil gazed at him, then murmured, "You say to me, 'I love you, little bruver' every night."_

_"Aye," Glorfindel agreed. "And that is the answer. I spanked you because I loved you, and because I cared for you. I love you more than life itself, Glorendil. What would I do without you?" He sighed and hugged his brother closer, who started to shake and cry softly once more and gentle words. "When you went to Ice River, you scared me. What if you were hurt? What if I didn't have my little brother by my side anymore?" Glorfindel tipped Glorendil's face up by curling a finger under his chin and slowly raising it. "I love you, little brother. I always do."_

* * *

Elrohir stayed silent as Glorfindel finished the story. "And where is your brother now?" he asked curiously.

A blunt look appeared in Glorfindel's eyes. "Dead," he said in a sorrowful voice. "He died saving my life."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Elrohir said softly. He then sighed, stood up and said, "Thank you for the story, Glorfindel. I enjoyed it very much."

"And I enjoyed your company, Elrohir Elrondion. A good night to you." And Glorfindel turned and strode away, leaving Elrohir to gaze after him.

As Elrohir strode back to the room he and Elladan shared, his thoughts lingered on Glorfindel's story. Why that particular tale? Why not the tale of Glorfindel against the balrog? Why not the tale of Glorfindel meeting Elrond? Perhaps Glorfindel wanted him to find something out by his story.

Buried deep within his thoughts, Elrohir was not paying attention. He promptly stumbled into ... into Elladan. Elrohir gulped.

_Go to bed, Elrohir._

Elladan's words rang in his mind and Elrohir grimaced. Elladan narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing out so late, brother?"

"I was just wandering around," Elrohir answered. "Why? I stayed within the boundaries."

Elladan just grunted. "Come on, Ro. We'd better get to sleep before Ada checks on us. You know he checks at least three times."

"Aye. He does." Elrohir followed Elladan into their room and he clambered into his bed with a sigh.

Elladan was staring up at the ceiling, and Elrohir wondered if he was already "sleeping" when Elladan said, "I hope you feel less grumpy tomorrow, Ro."

Elrohir felt a burst of resentment, but he swallowed it back and managed to say, "I'm sorry, Ladan."

"Mmm."

* * *

"Ro! Elrohir! Wake up!"

"Uhhhh." Elrohir managed to jerk awake, though he was still a bit groggy with sleep. Elladan was standing over him, eyes wide.

"Ro! We're late for classes," Elladan hissed. "Here. Change into this." He tossed Elrohir's training tunic at him, muttering," Glorfindel is going to murder us. We're an hour late for classes already." He groaned. "I don't suppose Glorfindel will be feeling lenient today?"

"Prolly not," Elrohir muttered as he quickly changed. He snatched up his sword and bow and arrow, then he and his brother raced down the training field. Elrohir bumped into his brother when Elladan stopped abruptly. "Ow! What in the world, Elladan- Oh."

Glorfindel stood there, scowling at them and his arms crossed over his chest. Elrohir and Elladan reluctantly made their way toward him. "Classes are over already?"

"Aye," Glorfindel growled. He eyed them shrewdly. "I ended it quickly because I wanted to have a discussion with you."

Elrohir instantly stepped back, slightly worried. 'Discussion' was what Elrond said when he was about to hand out a spanking. 'Discussion' usually ended up with him crying and his ada comforting him.

Glorfindel seemed to soften a bit, and beckoned him forward. "Come, Elrohir. Do not worry, it's not that kind of discussion."

Flushing a bit, Elrohir slowly made his way forward until he stood beside his brother and in front of Glorfindel. The balrog-slayer eyed them intently, then finally said, "Must I inform your Ada of this?"

"No sir!"

"No sir."

"Oh?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Truly, Glorfindel, there is no need," Elladan assured their instructor.

Glorfindel finally broke into a grin. "Perhaps, there is no need," he admitted. "I do not think that the two of you want a sore bottom." He laughed when Elrohir and Elladan shook their heads quickly. "Then perhaps I won't," Glorfindel said fondly. He flicked a hand at them. "Shoo! You may go."

"Go?" Elrohir was bewildered. "Go? But I thought we were you were going to teach us a new move-"

"Oh, use your brain, Ro!" Elladan said impatiently, making Elrohir flush. "Won't Ada think that it's odd if he sees that we're still practicing? Come, Ro, before we get into even more trouble."

Grinning ruefully, Elrohir turned and followed his brother away from the training field.

* * *

Elrohir quickly grabbed the reins of his horse and gave it a gentle tap to its side. With a snort, his horse, Rokko, galloped forward. Elrohir glanced back and sighed silently with relief. His brother did not know that he was here, and if he did know, then Elrohir knew that there would be trouble.

He was planning to head out of the boundaries once and for all. Elladan had ordered him not to as if he were some small elfling, and Elrond had never let them go past the boundaries. Once, when they were little, Elrohir had snuck beyond the boundaries, but Elrond and Glorfindel and Erestor had arrived so quickly that his head spun.

Then he had gotten the tanning of his life. Ten swats in total, but as a young elfling, he had kicked and cried and sobbed. Elrohir was just about to cross the boundaries when a voice called out, "Halt!"

Elrohir jumped. Rokko whinnied in alarm and raised onto his hind legs, flinging Elrohir off. "Oof!" The air was knocked out of him as he landed hard on the ground.

"Ro!"

Elrohir's heart sank. Only one elf called him by that name (Estel called him 'Erro'). Elladan scrambled over to him. His eyes were wide and filled with something that Elrohir had never seen before. Worry? Anger?

"Are you all right, brother? Are you hurt?" Elladan demanded. He ran his hands down Elrohir's sides, checking for injuries.

"No. I'm okay. Just bruised, but I'm okay," Elrohir assured. He managed to stand up, though he wheezed a bit. Inhaling sharply, he regained his strength and stood up straight.

"Thank the Arda," Elladan breathed and pulled Elrohir into a crushing hug.

Elrohir pulled back. "I'm okay," he insisted.

"You've told me." Now, Elladan began to drag his brother toward the horses.

"Ladan!" Elrohir protested, struggling to wriggle free.

Elladan didn't look at him. "_Go back. Return to safety_," Elladan whispered to the horses in Elvish, and they snorted again before trotting off.

"Ladan! What about us?" Elrohir argued.

"I'm going to tan your deserving backside until you apologize for this," Elladan growled.

Elrohir's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed. "What did you say?"

"I'm going to spank you, brother." Now Elladan turned and glowered at him. "It's what Ada would do, but I'm sure that neither of us want to wake him up."

Elrohir shook his head. "But Elladan! You've never-"

"I don't care," Elladan growled as he began to pull Elrohir to a conveniently placed fallen log. "You deserve this, and I'm going to make sure you know how foolish what you did was."

"But-"

"Hush. You have no say in this."

"Elladan! We are equals!"

"I know. But I suppose we'll let this time be an exception."

"But-!"

"Hush." And Elladan pulled Elrohir over his knees.

* * *

(Elrohir's POV)

Elladan was good at this. Aye, woefully good, which was surprising since this was his first time being the one to spank someone. Every swat cracked down on my backside, seeming to bite down hard and leaving a very fine sting.

It was not long before I reared up and yelled, "OWWW! Too hard!"

"Too-?"

I could almost hear his frown.

"Too hard?" Elladan swatted down harder and I let out another howl. "Enough of your insolence, brother. You know you deserve this."

"Ahhhhhh!" I replied. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Elladan!"

"Hush."

"Hush-?" I sputtered. How can one 'hush' when their backside is being tanned? Unbelievable. "Elladan ... Ladan ..." I choked out, but all I got was a swat in return. "AHHH!"

It went on similarly for a while, until Elladan finally said, "How are you, little brother?"

I cannot believe how the other, the discipliner, thinks that you can have a conversation while your backside is being thrashed. "AHHHHH!" I answered heartily.

I kicked out with my legs more than I needed to, and Elladan scolded me. "Enough of that. Do I have to pin down your legs with my own or will you control yourself? I accept sincere kicking, but don't you dare kick out in anger."

"AHHH! Yessir," I sputtered. "OWW! Ladan!"

"Aye?" Elladan answered. "Do you have something to say to me, Ro?"

"AHHH! OwOwOw! LADAN!" I howled as my brother swatted at the tender curve of my cheeks. "Nîdh! Nîdh! Ladaaaaan!"

"Well?"

"AHHH! S-sorry! Goheno nin! GOHENO NIN! LADAN, PLEEEAAASSE STOP!"

* * *

Elladan grimaced at the loud howl his brother let out. "Be careful, Ro. We are far away from home, but passing elves may still hear your howling."

"B-but I-I ..."

"I know. You can't help it," Elladan said, pausing at last and resting his hand on Elrohir's backside. "It's okay, brother. Just breathe."

"I-I ... trying," Elrohir gasped, coughing and hiccupping.

"I know," Elladan soothed. "It's okay. I know. Don't worry, brother, take your time; I'm not going anywhere."

"Youuuuu will!" Elrohir wailed suddenly, trembling violently. "O-one day, you'll leave me ... and-and g-go off with A-Ada ... an-and I'll be a-alone."

"Shhh," Elladan hushed. He quickly scooped up Elrohir. "I will never leave you, brother. Never. Where would I be with my Ro? My dear Ro," he murmured, gently brushing away Elrohir's loose hair.

Elrohir let out a sob. "Y-you will! Ada w-will order you t-to go and ... and ..." He broke off and sobbed once more.

"Elrohir," Elladan said with a touch of sternness. "Have you not listened to me? I would _never _leave you, brother. Never. Do you understand?"

"Uh ... Uh-huh. Unnerstand," Elrohir choked out before burying his face in Elladan's chest. "G-Goheno nin, Dan. Goheno nin."

Oh. So now is was 'Dan' instead of 'Elladan' or 'Ladan'. Elrohir rarely called him Dan, only when he was in true moments of distress or when he was upset. Elladan smiled down at his brother, then said quietly, "Perhaps we should finish up now, elfling?"

"Huh?" Elrohir looked up, hiccupping. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red from crying. "Dan! I-I said I was s-sorry."

"I know." And Elladan flipped Elrohir over his lap again, ignoring his brother's wail of protest. He looked down at Elrohir's backside. Ow. This was going to hurt. But he would do it if it would make the big, bad hurt inside of Elrohir go away. Taking a deep breath, Elladan raised a hand and brought it down on his brother's bottom.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Elrohir howled as he kicked and flailed. "AHHHH! D-DANNN! AHHH!"

"Tell me what you are sorry for, brother, and then perhaps we shall be finished."

"AHHHH! Ahhh! Dan! S-sorry f-for ... for putting m-my l-life in dan-danger. S-sorry for wo-worrying you. S-sorry ... S-sorry f-for ..."

"Sorry for being such a naughty, cheeky elfling for past few days?" Elladan suggested, and grinned when Elrohir nodded, his dark hair flying around him.

"YEEESSS! S-sorry fo-for ev-everything."

"Very well, brother. We are finished." With one final swat that Elrohir burst into even more harder sobs, Elladan finished and began to gently rub his brother's hot backside.

"Goheno nin. G-Goheno nin, Dan," Elrohir muttered, over and over again as he slumped over Elladan's knee. "R-really sorry. Biggest s-sorry."

"I know," Elladan soothed. He raked his fingers gently through Elrohir's tangled hair. "I know. It's okay. All over. All over. You're safe." Elladan drew Elrohir up and hugged him tightly. He sensed awkwardness between them. Elrohir would not meet his eyes. "Ro." Elladan tipped Elrohir's face up to meet his eyes. "Elrohir. Remember this - We are still equals. I am still your brother, not your Ada. We are equals. And remember this well, Ro. I shall never go anywhere without you."

* * *

"I'm sorry I did not bring him to you, Ada."

Elrond hummed and peered over at Elrohir, whose head was bowed. Elladan was standing beside his brother, an arm around the ashamed elf's shoulders. "I felt he needed some discipline without hesitation," Elladan explained. His eyes were wary. "I am truly sorry-"

"Elladan," Elrond interrupted. Elladan jerked his head up and stared at him. Elrond gave him a smile. "You have done well."

Elladan broke into a grin, and Elrond frowned when he saw Elrohir's head bow lower. "Elrohir." Elrohir did not look up.

"Elrohir. Ada is calling you," Elladan murmured, nudging his brother, and finally Elrohir raised his head.

Elrond beckoned him closer. Elrohir moved stiffly, grimacing. It seemed his brother had done a good job. Elrond raised an eyebrow at him. "I trust you will not do anything like this again?"

"Yes, Ada. Goheno nin."

Elrond smiled and shook his head. "Off you go!" he said with a grin. "Go find some other mischief to get into."

"I won't be getting into any mischief for a while, Ada," Elrohir promised.

Elrond chuckled softly. Just as Elladan was about to step out from his study behind his brother, Elrond called softly, "Elladan."

Elladan turned.

"You have done well," Elrond repeated.

Elladan gave a bow. Then he turned and walked away. Elrond stared after him. His boys were growing up.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Well? How was it? I hope it was good. Was it too long? Was it just right? I want to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading, and I suppose I might post a new chapter depending on the reactions to this one. :) I'm taking in suggestions, by the way!**


	2. Thorin and Frerin

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. Mostly belongs to Tolkien, with the exception of some of my own characters (Glorendil, etc)**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I want to thank all of you for the great reviews you gave me! I'm glad you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed reading all of your great suggestions! This idea was given to me by a Stardurin1217, so thanks! Remember, I'm still taking suggestions and requests in, and I put a pin on every suggestion I got. I rarely say 'never', so keep that in mind. Legolas and Tauriel have caught my attention ... *wink* ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hush! You'll get us caught, you fat oaf!"

"Me? You're the one who's going to get us caught, with your clumsy feet!" Thorin argued.

His younger brother, Frerin, ignored him, just scowling a bit and continuing to hurry on. Thorin hurried after him, worried that he had hurt his feelings. Tauriel was his brother, and he woud never hurt his feelings on purpose. And besides, he would probably get in trouble with Grandfather or Father if he did so.

"Frerin, I-"

Frerin turned away with a huff, but Thorin caught the mischievous glint in his eyes that showed that he wasn't truly angry. Thorin tackled him to the forest ground, crying out loud, "You had me worried for a moment!"

Frerin spat out some grass and muttered, "This behaviour is unacceptable for a prince." He pointed to grass streaks stained in Thorin's tunic. "Father and Grandfather and Mother will not be pleased."

Thorin merely grumbled, knowing that his brother was correct. But he wouldn't admit to it. Never.

"You just had to shout, didn't you? Now Ada will hear, or maybe even Rotur. And it'll be all your fault," Frerin complained.

"My fault?" Thorin sputtered, then hurried after him. "Oh, no, you pesky little dwarf. If Rotur catches us, then I'll be blaming you. Besides, this was your idea in the beginning."

"And you agreed to it." Frerin jumped over a log, and Thorin leaped over it after him. "The Crown Prince makes the final decision."

"No. The King does," Thorin argued, just to spite his brother.

"You know what I mean!" Frerin hissed. He snorted and ducked under a branch. "Fat, clumsy oaf."

_Wild little bear_, Thorin thought irritably, but didn't dare say it out loud. He only called him that name when he was feeling less tense, and Thrain or Thror called him that during ... during a spanking. Thorin shuddered.

A spanking.

He hated spankings, especially when Thrain swatted him. There was just something about Thrain's hands and fingers; something that made it feel as if each swat bit and stung and set a fire onto his backside. Thorin landed on the ground, the breath knocked out of him.

Frerin snorted and helped him up none too gently. "As a prince you should be more attentive and formal," he scolded.

"And as my younger brother, you should be more respectful," Thorin retorted. Frerin swiped at him and caught the side of his head. "Ow," he complained.

"You deserved that." Frerin turned and strode on.

Thorin frowned as he carefully hurried after him. Frerin was becoming more and more forward, not the shy little dwarf Thorin once knew him to be. It seemed he was growing too comfortable and too spoiled under Grandfather's constant petting and gentleness. King Thror, Thorin's grandfather, seemed to favour Frerin over Thorin. But Thrain petted Thorin and spoiled him more, so he supposed that they were equal.

"Frerin, don't you think we should return? Rotur has already probably told Father or Grandfather and we'll get in a bunch of trouble."

"What? Already?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. "Grandfather will be looking for us by now." It was a lie; Thorin knew that Thror was in a meeting right now.

Apparently Frerin knew as well, for he said, "No, brother, you lie. The King is in a meeting right now." He frowned at him. "You know that as well as I do. Are you chickening out?"

"No!" Thorin protested. "I just don't want to get into any more trouble than we already are in."

"We're already in trouble, it doesn't matter now," Frerin said dismissively. "Besides, we've played hooky before."

"Aye, and we've been caught every time."

Frerin turned to glare at him again. "Are you going to continue to argue with me or are you coming? Even if you don't go, Thorin, I will. Alone."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Thorin sighed. He shot his little brother a glare. "But we're returning before nightfall."

But Frerin had already ran ahead.

* * *

"Where have you been, my son?"

Thorin spun around. Thrain stepped out of the shadows of the Crown Prince's chamber, merely raising an eyebrow and staring at him sternly. Very, very sternly. Thorin gulped. His father was vexed, and a vexed father was never good news.

"I am sorry, Father," Thorin said, choosing his words carefully. "Frerin and I were ... out."

"And getting into mischief, as usual?"

Thorin dropped his gaze. He wouldn't dare lie to his father; besides, it seemed Thrain knew what they had done anyway.

Thrain strode forward, and Thorin felt his body stiffen involuntarily. Thrain's gaze softened a bit, and he spread his arms, saying quietly, "Come here, my golden kit."

Hesitantly, Thorin allowed Thrain to give him a gentle hug. "We're sorry, Father," Thorin murmured at last.

"You cannot apologize for Frerin," Thrain responded, moving back and sitting on Thorin's bed. "I shall be visiting him after I am done with you."

"Done with me?" Thorin echoed with a puzzled frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." And Thrain tugged Thorin over his lap, firmly but gently. He dragged down the prince's breeches and pulled up his shirt slightly. "You, my little prince-" SWAT! -"have played hooky more than enough."

"Ahhh! Father!" Thorin protested, squirming. His face was hot and burning in embarrassment. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Father!"

"Hush," Thrain said sternly. "You deserve this."

"It wasn't my fault!" Thorin argued, gasping and flinching again as another hard swat landed without hesitation. "It was Frerin's idea! He wanted to! He didn't like what we were learning today! OWW!"

"Ah, but you agreed to his plan, my golden kit," Thrain responded. He paused, resting his hand on Thorin's bottom and bending over to meet his son's eyes. "If you had refused to go along with him, then we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Thorin gave a slight whimper, then whispered, "But Frerin-"

"I know. Frerin has a way with words. He stings at your pride and prods and pokes you until you agree finally. That is his mischievous streak, little kit. But you are older." Thrain paused, then swatted down again. "You are older, Thorin. He needs guidance, and I cannot give him constant attention. He demands attention and love, not only from me, but from you as well."

"I-I ..."

"Shhh," Thrain whispered. "I know. Just listen."

At Thorin's small nod, he continued.

"Frerin often gets what he wants. You love your brother and you want to make him happy, and I understand that. But I need you to be strong and firm, my little golden one. He needs you to be strong and firm. For him."

Thorin was quiet before he whispered, "Ohhhhh! Oh! S-sorry, Father!"

Thrain ended the spanking with a last solid swat, then slowly rubbed his son's back and now hot backside. "You can do that for me, can't you?" he said quietly.

Thorin nodded. He wiped an arm across his face and murmured, "Aye, Father."

Thrain gave him a kind smile and gave him a warm hug before striding away to deal with Frerin.

* * *

"Frerin, stop sulking. It is your fault that you got into trouble," Thorin whispered, rolling his eyes.

Frerin seemed to pout even more, sinking deeper into his chair as he sighed, deeply, once more. Thorin rolled his eyes again. "You've been in a bad mood since yesterday," he whispered. "If you do not fix your attitude, Father and Grandfather will not be pleased."

"I don't care about them," Frerin muttered. He kicked the leg of his chair grumpily. "Oh, brother! I'd rather be outside, hunting and fighting instead of learning ... this." He gestured to the parchment in front of him.

"All dwarves need to know history," Thorin answered.

"I don't want to!" Frerin hissed back. "It makes my head hurt."

_CRACK!_

"Ack!" Frerin and Thorin both yelped.

Rotur glowered at them with a scowl. "Listen up, dwarflings!" he scolded. "Must I inform your Father that you have not been paying attention, my Princes?"

Thorin scowled down at his desk. "Apologies," he and his brother grumbled out at last. It was not the most polite tone, yet Rotur gave a curt nod and turned away before beginning to read from the scroll out loud to them once more. Thorin stared down at his desk, only half-listening.

"We got into trouble," Frerin murmured.

"Aye," Thorin grumbled. "Rotur's ears are sharp, Frerin. Hush."

"Hush? Me?" Frerin sputtered quietly. "Nay, sir. You, my brother, need to shut your insolent mouth before I-"

"Frerin! Enough!" Rotur barked. He glowered down at him sternly. "Raise your voice one more time, insolent little dwarfling, and I shall take you over my knee without hesitation."

"You can't do that!" Frerin sputtered. "Only King Thror and Father can-" He stopped, reddening. Flushing, he looked down at the floor.

Rotur narrowed his eyes. "You get my point, dwarfling. It is as your older brother has said. Hush. And Thorin, do not provoke him, and do stop that horrifying smirking. You have nothing to pleased about, sir."

Now it was Thorin's time to flush and look down.

* * *

"Thorin?"

"Aye?" Thorin looked up from where he was jotting down some notes for an essay Rotur had assigned them.

"I'm bored." Frerin was on Thorin's bed on his back. He was throwing a balled-up piece of parchment up and down.

"I can see that," Thorin muttered. He turned back to his parchment. "If you're bored, get started on your essay as well."

"Nooooooo," Frerin moaned. "No more History, Thorin! Please!"

Thorin snorted. He set his quill down and headed over to his brother. He snatched up the balled-up parchment and tossed it away from Frerin. "Hey!" Frerin scowled.

Thorin rolled his eyes before he proceeded to rummage through his drawers for some socks.

"Thorin?"

"What?" Thorin growled. Frerin was beginning to annoy him.

"Thorin, can we go out on an adventure?"

Thorin rolled his eyes again. He threw a pair of socks at Frerin, saying, "Those are yours. Mother must have mixed them up again."

Frerin caught it and began to absently put it on his feet. "Thorin!" he whined. "Please!" He sat up and met Thorin's exasperated gaze. "Please! Father won't mind!"

"It's Grandfather who will," Thorin corrected. He put on his own socks and strode over to his desk again.

"Grandfather?" Frerin scoffed and Thorin turned to his little brother in surprise. "Grandfather's opinion doesn't matter when Father allows us to do something."

Thorin scowled at him. "Is that what you truly think, little brother?"

Frerin looked down, looking slightly ashamed of his disrespectful words to Thror. Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Well? Is that what you think?"

"No!" Frerin snapped. "I don't know why I said that." At Thorin's disbelieving snort, he looked up miserably. "Please, Thorin. Just once." He directed his gaze outside to the starry sky. "I thought you enjoyed sitting with me and watching the stars."

"I do," Thorin answered promptly. "But I'm not sure if Father will be happy if we go out without permission."

Frerin turned his pleading gaze on Thorin again, and Thorin felt himeslf beginning to waver. "Brother, please," Frerin pleaded. "Just once. It's bene such a long time since we last watched the stars." A glint entered Frerin's eyes. "And since when have you been so cowardly?"

Cowardly? Thorin let out a soft growl, and almost retorted with, _Fine, then! Let's go! _Then he remembered his Father's words during the most recent spanking Thrain had given him:

_He demands attention and love, not only from me, but from you as well._

And what exactly did that mean? Thorin hated it when Thrain spoke in riddles. He supposed it meant something like 'don't give in to your little brother's pleadings if it means putting yourselves in danger'. "No, Frerin, don't you call me a coward," Thorin said quietly. "I'm being reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Frerin snorted. He stared at Thorin challengingly. "You've changed, brother. I never thought I would feel like this." Frerin turned and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Thorin grimaced.

* * *

"And - oh, Thorin! That stunt! That glorius, beautiful stunt!"

"I know. You've told me," Thorin muttered.

"But - but, oh! How I wish to learn it myself!" Frerin exclaimed.

"No, Frerin. You won't," Thorin said.

Frerin shot him an injured look. "You believe that I can't do it?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "It's not that, Frerin. But it's dangerous."

"Dwalin did it!" Frerin argued.

"He only did it because it was necessary," Thorin retorted. "He could have died if he didn't. But you won't be doing it. You never will."

Frerin huffed. "You're being unfair, you know," he informed.

"I know."

"You can't just tell me what I can and can't do."

"I can."

"Who says so?" Frerin challenged.

Thorin stared back. "Father does."

"Father?" Frerin blinked. "You've discussed me with Father? Without me there?"

"We did not intend to in the first place," Thorin replied as he ran his gaze along the training field. "But our discussion drifted toward you."

"And what did you talk about concerning me?" Frerin asked.

Thorin glanced at him. Frerin looked wary. "'Tis none of your concern, brother," Thorin replied. "And you shan't do that stunt."

Frerin scowled at him. Then he raised his huge and round eyes to Thorin, obviously pleading him silently. Thorin looked away, telling himself, _It's for the best. It's like Father said. He needs me to be firm with him; he's expecting it from me._

"Come on, little brother," Thorin said quietly, throwing an arm around his sulking brother's shoulders. "Let's go spar, hmm? Take that stunt out of your mind."

"All right," Frerin sighed.

* * *

"Where are you going, Frerin?"

Frerin turned. His older brother, Thorin, was watching him with suspicion. Frerin felt a flash of pain to see that his brother didn't trust him, but he merely shrugged and said, "I just want to be alone for a few moments."

Thorin raised an eyebrow like Thrain did sometimes, then murmured, "Heed my words well, Frerin. If I find that you did the stunt, then you'll regret it the moment I set my eyes upon you."

Frerin felt a flash of fury as his brother ordered him about, but he didn't show it and said, "All right."

"Return by nightfall or you know Grandfather won't be happy."

"I know."

Frerin watched Thorin turn and walk away, then he spun around and raced off to the larger training field where he knew Dwalin would be. Sure enough, the tough dwarf with the Mohawk was there, grunting as he pounded a dummy to shreds.

"Dwalin," Frerin said after the dwarf finished his exercise.

Dwalin spun around, chest heaving and he wiped the sweat from his brow. "What do you want, Frerin," he growled in a cool voice.

Frerin moved closer, though he eyed Dwalin's axe a bit warily. "I want to ask you a favour."

"A favour?" Dwalin began to clean up the dummy, or at least, what remained of it. "I don't like favours."

"You'll like this one," Frerin pressed. _I hope_, he added silently.

"Well?" Dwalin sighed as Frerin paused. "Spit it out, Frerin. I don't have all day."

Biting back a sharp retort, Frerin paused again before saying, "You know that stunt you did yesterday when we slayed the Orcs?"

Dwalin hummed and gave a curt nod.

"I want you to teach me how to do it."

Dwalin stopped. "What?" he growled, straightening.

Frerin gulped, trying his best not to show his fear of the tough warrior. "I want to learn that stunt you did."

Dwalin eyed him for a few moments and Frerin squirmed. "You do know how hard it is?"

Frerin nodded.

"How difficult and tiring it is."

"I know, Dwalin, I truly do," Frerin pleaded. "But, please, teach me. I want to know how to do it."

"Thorin will not be happy."

"I know."

"Thorin will not approve. Neither will Balin. You know what they will say," Dwalin said in a low tone. "I don't fancy a burning backside, you know."

Frerin scoffed. "Thorin? Thorin would never spank me for something like this." He rolled his eyes. "Please, Dwalin. Teach me how."

Dwalin muttered some foul curses under his breath about stubborn dwarflings, then growled, "Very well. Let's head over to the forest."

"Thank you!" Frerin gasped. He looked back toward the entrance of Erebor. _I'm sorry, Thorin_, he thought, _I don't mean to be so disrespectful to you. But you're too protective. You have to let me decide for myself._

"Are you coming, Frerin?" Dwalin called.

"Yes!" Frerin answered hurriedly, darting over to the older dwarf.

Dwalin nodded and said, "Let's go."

The two strode into the forest, Dwalin snatching up two wooden swords as he did so. Handing one to Frerin, he said gruffly, "Here."

Frerin took the sword from the older warrior. When they arrived in a clearing, Dwalin walked forward, swinging his sword lazily. "All right. Watch carefully, or you might get hurt." At Frerin's nod, he continued. "This is a very dangerous battle technique. But it can also be useful. Only use this move if it's an emergency. Now, watch carefully."

Frerin followed Dwalin's every movement, gasping in awe when Dwalin ran forward and did a quick flip backward, slashing at an invisible enemy. The slash was quick enough to slice off the enemy's head in a clean move. Landing on his feet, Dwalin looked at Frerin.

"It's useful when an enemy is aiming for your head," Dwalin explained.

Frerin nodded. "I want to try it," he said firmly.

Dwalin hesitated. "I still have a bad feeling about this," he muttered. "Thorin will not be happy."

"Never mind Thorin," Frerin said dismissively. "Come on, Dwalin, please, teach me! You promised you would!" He sent a pleading look toward Dwalin.

"Don't blame me if you get into trouble," Dwalin muttered. "All right. Now copy my moves."

* * *

_"Dwalin! Behind you!" Balin yelled._

_Dwalin spun around, eyes wide. An orc was aiming for his head with a triumphant snarl. With a gasp, Balin began to run forward, knowing that he would be too late to save his brother, but trying anyway. "NO! DWALIN!" he heard Thorin roar._

_Balin felt a flash of grief at the thought of his brother dying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thorin begin to run forward, yelling to Anar, a well-trained young warrior, to help his own little brother, while Frerin snarled that he didn't need help._

_Everything seemed to slow down. Balin watched, horrified, as the axe came closer to his brother's head. Then, Dwalin flipped back, slashing at the Orc with his own axe and slicing its head cleanly off. Gasping with relief and fear, Balin snatched Dwalin to him, grasping him in a tight hug._

_"Oh, brother," Balin whispered, ignoring the battle cries and yells as Dwalin hugged him back. "Thank Mahal! Thank Mahal that Father taught you that move! Thank Mahal that you begged him even when he refused!"_

_"Balin!" _

_Balin turned. Thorin gestured toward the last dying remains of the Orcs. "Let's finish them off," the young prince said. "We've won this."_

_"You ready for this, brother?" Balin murmured, glancing at Dwalin._

_A nasty sneer appeared upon Dwalin's face. "Of course."_

_The two brothers charged._

Balin woke with a gasp, sweating and trembling. His brother had been close to death a few days ago ... Shaking, he got himself a glass of water and gulped it down thirstily. Opening the door and stepping out, he knocked on the door on the opposite side of his. "Dwalin?" he called quietly. "Dwalin, I'm coming in."

There was no reply.

Thinking that Dwalin was just ignoring him, as usual, Balin entered the room. To his surprise, his little brother wasn't there. "Dwalin?" He frowned, then exited the room, seeing no reason to linger any longer as his brother wasn't there.

"Balin?"

Balin turned. Thorin strode up to him, and Balin was surprised to see the young prince looking anxious. "Have you seen Frerin?" Thorin asked. Balin shook his head. Thorin sighed. "I've been looking for him," he explained. "We sparred for a bit, then we had an argument about a battle stunt he wanted to-" Thorin stopped, face turning dark. "He wouldn't," he growled. "Frerin wouldn't."

"Thorin?" Balin said, puzzled by the prince's behaviour.

Thorin sighed. "Come with me, Balin, and I'll explain everything. I have a feeling that your brother is in this as well."

* * *

"Come on, Frerin. That one was close, I'm sure you can do it this time."

Frerin grinned at Dwalin, knowing that the warrior usually didn't give much praise to others. In fact, Dwalin wasn't that friendly with him at all, just with Thorin, but it seemed he tried to be civil to Frerin. Frerin began to run forward, then snapped his back backwards, as he had done before, but pain cracked in his spine and he fell to the ground, crying out loud.

"NO! FRERIN!"

Frerin sputtered when Thorin rushed up, eyes wide. "Frerin! Talk to me!" he begged.

"I-I-" Frerin gasped, then murmured, "I'm okay, Thorin. Just ... just scratched."

"Just scratched?" Thorin scolded, helping Frerin sit up and he began to pull off Frerin's royal clothing, much to his little brother's shock.

"Thorin!" he argued as Thorin examined him, pulling off his top. Thankfully, he left on Frerin's breeches. "I'm fine! I guess I was just tired from all the exercise."

"You shouldn't have been doing that stunt," Thorin growled, tossing Frerin his top, obviously deciding that his brother was indeed fine, just bruised and scratched like Frerin had said. "I warned you. You're going to regret what you did, Frerin."

"Thorin?"

Thorin and Frerin both turned.

Balin had looped an arm around a shaking Dwalin's shoulders. "Thorin, we're going to return back to the kingdom, all right?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. He shot a fierce glare at Frerin. "I need to have a discussion with my little brother."

Frerin felt a shiver go up his still slightly-aching spine at the tone of Thorin's voice.

"As do I," Balin answered in a low voice. "I'm not exactly happy with my own brother." He turned to a pale and quiet Dwalin. "Come, brother. We have something to discuss, don't we?"

"Aye," Dwalin muttered.

As the two brothers turned away, Thorin stood absolutely still. Frerin shivered again. When Balin and Dwalin were out of their sight, Thorin said, "Come on, little brother. I want to talk to you."

And he turned and headed deeper into the forest.

Frerin grimaced. What trouble had he landed himself in this time?

* * *

Thorin was livid.

Absolutely livid.

To think that his brother had dared to disobey him ... Well, he hadn't exactly hoped that Frerin would just follow along with his orders like a good little dwarfling. After all, he and his brother were more like friends than one being an authority figure to another.

But the time was now to be stern with his brother.

Thorin still felt numb as he remembered how easily Frerin could have snapped his spine back much too far ... how he would have landed on the ground, limp and lifeless ... He stopped and glanced around. A log was placed conveniently, just the right size and height. Trees and bushes surrounded them. They would provide plenty of cover.

"Thorin?"

Thorin looked back, pausing. "Aye?"

"Er ..." Frerin hesitated. "J-just how angry are you?" he asked timidly.

Thorin felt a flash of anger. "Absolutely livid," he answered coldly.

He saw guilt flash in his little brother's eyes and remorse as well, and he thought, _Good. He'll be sorry by the time I finish with him_.

"I'm sorry," Frerin offered in a slightly petulant tone. "I didn't mean to."

"You did mean to, Frerin," Thorin answered as he swept off his cloak, draping it on the log. "Why else would you have done it?"

A shrug.

"That's not a good enough answer, little brother. You know that as well as I do." Thorin leveled a hard stare at Frerin, who swallowed hard and looked down. "Father or Grandfather wouldn't accept that answer."

"I know," Frerin answered sullenly.

Thorin gave a short nod. After a while, Frerin broke the silence by raising his eyes and murmuring, "Thorin? I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Thorin answered, his anger disappearing little by little. "Thank you for apologizing, though." Then he set down his weapons, his knives and sword. "Come on, little brother. We both know what I'm going to do."

Frerin's breathing was harsh and ragged, staring uncertainly at Thorin. Thorin snapped his fingers at his brother, knowing how much he hated it whenever Thror or Thrain clicked their fingers at him. And sure enough, defiance flared in Frerin's eyes, mixed with a sulky scowl.

"Come here," Thorin ordered.

"No."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'no' to me?" It wasn't often that Frerin right out refused to obey his brother whenever he was in trouble, but when he did, things got interesting.

"I did," Frerin answered in a straightforward and defiant way. He scowled at Thorin. "You can't order me around, Thorin," he said. "We're equals. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Aye, we are," Thorin agreed. "But we are also brothers."

Frerin huffed. "Thorin, I know what you're going to do," he muttered. "You've done it to me before, and my poor self couldn't sit properly for two days straight!"

Thorin felt the ends on his lips twitch up slightly, but he quickly sniffed it away. It wouldn't do for him to just burst out laughing. The last time Thorin had spanked Frerin was quite a long time ago. Most of the time they got into mischief together, but sometimes Frerin would seek out trouble and ask for a spanking from his older brother. And Thorin was more than glad to accept the deed.

"You deserved it," Thorin answered lightly, then clicked his fingers again and pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come, Frerin."

Frerin stared at him again for a few moments, then said, "No. I won't."

Thorin stood up from where he was sitting on the log. "You've just made this harder," Thorin muttered, reaching forward to grasp his brother's arm and drag him to the log.

"No! Wait! Thorin!" Frerin cried out.

Thorin paused. "What is it?"

"I ... I ... I can come by myself!" Frerin exclaimed finally, his face flushing a bit at the thought of being dragged over like a puny little dwarfling. "Please, Thorin!"

Thorin hesitated for a few seconds, before stepping back smoothly and saying quietly, "Then come, brother. I shall trust you with this one." And he seated himself on the log again.

Frerin began to slowly come forward, swallowing hard. He arrived beside Thorin, and when Thorin gestured for him to lay himself across his knees, Frerin began to slowly lower himself.

Then he bucked upwards.

Thorin saw a flash of white as he fell backward from the log. Gasping and grimacing a bit, he rubbed his chin when Frerin had landed a good punch as well. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it still stung mightily. Frerin was standing in front of him in a defensive position, breathing hard again.

"So we shall have to resort to this again, hmm, little boy?" Thorin murmured, dusting himself off. Then he snapped his fingers again, just to vex his little brother even more. "Then come, brother."

* * *

Frerin scowled at Thorin's words: _So we shall have to resort to this again, hmm, little boy? _Then his insolent brother had clicked his fingers again just to spite him!

With a snarl lingering on his lips, Frerin rushed forward, throwing a good punch at Thorin, snarling even more when his brother dodged.

Something told him to fight back, something at the back of his mind. The voice told him that he wanted more from his brother, he wanted more attention.

Thorin rarely praised him.

Thorin's praise, Thorin's attention, Thorin's love. That was all he wanted. Frerin thought back to a memory that still often brought him sadness and happiness at the same time.

_"Thorin! Wait for me!" Frerin cried, running after his older brother. In his hands, he clutched a wooden sword. He saw Thorin's scowl on his face, the look that clearly said, _I don't want you here.

_As Frerin neared, he heard one of his brother's friends say, "I told you not to bring him here."_

_It was Ralfric, a rather nasty dwarfling in Frerin's opinion. His heart broke even more when Thorin muttered, "I told him not to follow me."_

_Frerin pretended not to hear, and said in a beaming voice, "Thorin? Thorin, Father gave me my first wooden sword. Can you come with me to show Grandfather? Please?"_

_Snickers came from the other dwarflings, and Frerin felt his cheeks burn a bit as one of them muttered a rather foul insult in Khuzdul._

_"Frerin, I told you that I'm going out to play with my friends," Thorin said in an exasperated voice. "Maybe later, all right?"_

_"All right," Frerin said, disappointed. _

_As he turned away, he heard Thorin mutter, "I wish he would leave me alone. I don't like him."_

_Frerin's eyes had filled with silent tears and he quickly walked away before the others could tease him for that as well._

_The next day, Thorin had come to him and apologized sincerely for his nasty words directed to his brother, and Frerin had accepted the apology graciously._

_After that incident, they rarely fought or argued, but when they did, it became heated. But all Frerin wanted was Thorin's attention, Thorin's praise, Thorin's love. To have those three things would be the best in the world, and if Thorin praised him, just for one entire day, then his heart would probably burst with happiness._

_It seemed that he could rarely make Thorin smile or make his brother proud of him. In fact, Frerin often wondered if Thorin sometimes hated him._

_But one day, one simple discussion had banished those dark thoughts forever._

_It had been after one particularly hard spanking from Grandfather after causing mischief in Dale. Both princes were on Thorin's bed, sniffling and on their stomachs as they rested._

_"Thorin?"_

_"Aye?"_

_"Do you hate me?" Frerin asked absently._

_"What?!" _

_Frerin jumped, shocked at his brother's response. Thorin's gaze was full of horror and pain. "No, Frerin! I don't hate you! I could never hate you!"_

_"Thorin?"_

_"Aye, little brother?"_

_"Do you ... d-do you lo-"_

_"I love you very much, little bro-"_

"OW!"

"Stop dreaming!" Thorin said, smirking. "Am I not being entertaining enough?"

Frerin scowled. He was on his backside; Thorin had flipped him over his head as he had been 'dreaming', as Thorin had said. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Well, brother? Are we going to continue fighting?"

Frerin wanted to stand up, he really did. But that simple memory had turned all of the fight and defiance in Frerin into jelly. He couldn't move. He was shaking.

"Very well, then," Thorin said. Then he picked Frerin up. "I suppose that it is time for our 'discussion'."

* * *

Thorin smacked down the moment his brother's breeches were pulled down and his bottom bared. Frerin cried out loudly, as he always did during a spanking, unlike Thorin.

Thorin felt the need to hush up. His little brother became slightly ... frantic if he saw his older brother upset and crying, so most of the time Frerin went before him.

And his little brother certainly had no thoughts on keeping quiet just to soothe the pain that grew in Thorin's heart every time a spank would land. But Thorin didn't mind; he knew how hard it was to keep quiet during a spanking.

"OWWWW! Thorin! Ow!" Frerin cried out.

Thorin swatted down hard one last time before settling down to frequent, but lighter than before, spanks. Frerin's bottom was already rosy. Perhaps it was from Father spanking him after they had played hooky.

"OW! AHHHHH! Thorin! S-STOP! Plea-OWW! THORIN!"

"Hush up, little brother," Thorin scolded. He moved his brother closer to himself, then swung his right leg over Frerin's legs that kicking much harder than it was necessary.

"N-NOO!" Frerin argued. "T-Thorin! Please! D-don't pin down m-my legs!"

"I accept sincere kicks, little brother," Thorin said as he resumed spanking. "But kicking out in anger and in an unnecessary way is not acceptable."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! S-SORRY! SORRYY!"

"Your apologies would carry more weight if you didn't bellow them at me, you know," Thorin remarked meaningfully.

"S-sorry!"

"Sorry indeed," Thorin sighed. He paused as Frerin began to cry, rubbing his brother's back in a way he knew would be soothing. "Tell me what you're sorry for, Frerin. Tell me what naughty deed you did to land yourself over your older brother's lap."

Frerin moaned at the words that came out of Thorin's mouth. He buried his head beneath his arms, whimpering when Thorin began to spank again, saying, "Very well, then. I shall wait."

And he did indeed wait. Frerin's sobs began to deepen as the spanking carried on longer, Thorin swatting steadily and Frerin crying and hiccoughing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Frerin howled as Thorin began to move his hand down to spank the tender undercurve. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! THORIN! TH-THORIN! OWWW!"

"This sweet little undercurve does sting mightily, does it not?" Thorin asked quietly. "Well? Answer me."

"OWWWW! A-AYE, THOR'IN! AHH!"

"Then tell me what you are sorry for, and I shall stop spanking here."

"AHHHHHH! S-SORRY FOR DISOBEYING Y-YOU! S-SORRY FOR ... SORRY F-F-FOR BE-BEING NAUGHTY!"

"Naughty indeed," Thorin murmured, pausing the spanking. He smoothed his hand over his little brother's hot backside, listening to Frerin's weeping. "Shhh, Frerin," he murmured. "It shall be all right. You were naughty indeed, but now you shall pay for the consequences, and then your slate shall be clean."

Frerin hiccoughed and gave a quick little nod. Thorin smiled. "Then tell me, little brother," he said, and when Frerin began to weep harder again, he said in a soothing voice, "Shhhh. It is all right. Do not fret, little brother. I am very proud of you. You are being so brave right now."

Frerin shuddered and let out a small, "Th-thank y-you."

Thorin smiled again. "You are very welcome, little brother." He bent down and when Frerin turned his head, Thorin affectionately swept his loose hair away from his face and pressed a small kiss onto Frerin's forehead. He saw tears fill Frerin's eyes again, and wiped them away with his thumbs, murmuring loving statements to his little brother.

"O-Ohhhhh! Thorin! S-so sorry f-for ... for being s-stupid - AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stupid? Nay, little brother. My little brother is never stupid. Foolish, perhaps. Naughty, maybe. But never stupid. Understand, little one?" Thorin said sternly.

"Y-Yesss."

"Now, one last question, little brother," Thorin said quietly. "Why did you disobey me? Why did you do this naughty deed?" And he began spanking again.

Frerin burst into deep sobs, and Thorin stretched out his body, allowing Frerin to kick. They were almost done anyway; they were quickly reaching Frerin's breaking point.

"AHHHHHHHH! THORIN! P-PLEASE! NO MORRE!"

"A bit more, yes," Thorin replied. "But don't worry. We're almost done. When you tell me the truth, I'll stop spanking."

It worked.

Frerin bit through his sobs, "Ohhhhhh! T-Thorin! Wanted y-your atten-ten-ten-tion. I-I-" He paused, letting out a few more sobs before continuing. "I ... Y-you nev-never p-praise me! Y-your never proud of m-me! W-wanted to prove t-t-to you th-that I could b-be as good as D-Dwa'lin."

Thorin was horrified. Scooping up his little brother and hugging him tightly, he whispered, "Oh, Frerin! Why did you tell me? Why didn't you ask me?"

Of course, Thorin knew the answer: stubborn Durin pride. He kissed his brother's forehead again, murmuring, "Oh, Frerin! I am so proud of you. I always was proud of you. You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you, Frerin. I always did."

"P-promise?" Frerin whispered, sniffling.

"I promise," Thorin whispered. Feeling a few tears stream down his cheeks, he leaned forward and touched his forehead with his brother's. It was possibly the most affection he had ever shown his brother.

And Thorin didn't mind.

Neither did Frerin.

After all, he had Thorin's praise, Thorin's attention, and Thorin's love.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: I hope it was good! It became longer than I thought it would, and the plot twisted a bit here and there, but I'm not sure how good it was! As long as everyone is happy, I'm happy! Please take the time to review! I'm still accepting ideas and suggestions! ;)**


End file.
